Perseus and Andromeda
by Laleanen
Summary: this was a school assignment. I do love this story and saw not many people (that i could find) had a story on Perseus. please R&R!


I wrote this for a school assignment; I love the story, and thought it was worth sharing. Not all that detailed, but it captures the essence of the story, I think. :) (since it was for school, i didnt feel i could take that many creative liberties, anyway.)  
  
  
  
Perseus and Andromeda  
  
  
  
After conquering Medusa, Perseus flew off over the seas. One morning, he   
  
spotted a white figure, presumably a statue of some sort, standing against a sheer rock.   
  
Letting his curiosity get the better of him, the youth flitted down to investigate. As he   
  
approached, he realized the figure was a living girl, and a beautiful one at that. When he   
  
was close enough, he could hear her cry out for her mother, and struggle against the cruel   
  
bonds which held her firmly to the cold rock. Perseus's heart filled with compassion for  
  
the strange girl. He longed to hear how she had gotten into such a predicament, and to   
  
help her, if he could. Removing the cap of darkness from his head, he went down to her.   
  
Frightened by the sudden appearance of a strange man, the girl began to cry out again,   
  
and tried to hide her face with her hair. "Do not be afraid!" Perseus called. "I am here to  
  
set you free from these terrible bonds. Who did this to you?" He took up his sword  
  
and it sliced effortlessly through the fetters. The maid looked upon him with fear and   
  
admiration in her beautiful eyes. "Oh, why have you released me? Surely now the   
  
sea-gods will slay you, for I have been been set out here as a devoted victim to them."   
  
"Who are these cruel gods, that prey upon fair maidens, dooming them to death?!   
  
I have with me the weapons of immortals!! Let them try to take you from me.   
  
What is your name, sweet one? What terrible fate has brought you here?" Perseus   
  
inquired. The poor girl began to weep. "My name is Andromeda, daughter of King  
  
Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. I have been set out here as food for the terrible sea  
  
monster, to atone for my mother's sin, though no wrong have I committed. My mother  
  
once claimed that I was fairer than even the Sea-Nymphs; so they sent this monster, who  
  
devours all living things, to destroy me. The priests said that only my innocent blood   
  
could atone for the Queen's sin." At this, Perseus only laughed. "A sea-monster? Ha!   
  
I have conquered far worse than that. I would have been willing to face immortals for   
  
you, so how much more a beast of the sea?" For a moment a spark of hope lit in   
  
Andromeda's eyes, but it soon faded into despair. "Do not die for my sake! You have   
  
your whole life ahead of you! It is a noble death, to die for a whole people. I could not   
  
bear it if I slayed you too, you who are more brave and noble than them all. Be on your   
  
way! This is the path I was meant to take." "No!" Perseus cried, "Fear not, Andromeda,   
  
for my life. I am Perseus, servant of the lords of Olympus! With their help, I slew the   
  
Gorgon Medusa, and with her head I shall slay also this beast which dares oppress you.   
  
You must hide your eyes when I unveil this horror, lest it turn you into stone." Just then,   
  
Andromeda shrieked in terror. "Alas! Here he comes! Oh, go, brave Perseus! Leave   
  
me to die! I cannot bear to have you look on while he tears me to shreds!" "If I slay this   
  
foul beast, promise you will be my wife!" Perseus begged. "For I am a king's heir.   
  
Promise me!" Andromeda lifted her head, and Perseus beheld the love in her eyes. "I   
  
will," she whispered. Laughing for joy, Perseus bolted into the air while Andromeda   
  
crouched fearfully on the rock and watched. The sea-monster towered over her, it's great   
  
bulk gleaming in the morning sun. Slime and water dripped from the smooth, black hide   
  
as it raised it's great head higher into the sky; but Perseus rose higher. An impish smile   
  
played on the proud youth's lips. All at once, the huge beast dove for Andromeda, and   
  
even her panicked screams were lost in the rushing sound of water. The terrified girl hid   
  
her face, waiting for the end. Suddenly the rushing sounds stopped, and all was silent,   
  
except for the quiet lapping of the ocean waves. Andromeda timidly looked up to see   
  
what fate had befallen her attacker. There was Perseus, triumphantly leaping toward her,   
  
and catching her up in his arms and flying back to the mainland. All that was left of the   
  
sea-monster was a great stone statue. King Cepheus, Andromeda's father, was utterly   
  
delighted. "Stay with me, and be my son-in-law! I will even give you half my kingdom!"   
  
he said to Perseus. "I will indeed marry Andromeda," replied the youth, "but I must   
  
return with her to Greece, for I wish to see my mother again." "Let her stay a while   
  
longer," begged the king, "then you may go." As they were talking, they met the king's   
  
brother, Phineus. He was not at all pleased at the engagement of Perseus and Andromeda,  
  
because his son was at one time betrothed to the princess. "And where was your son   
  
when the maiden was in distress?!" Perseus demanded. Furious, Phineus and his men   
  
charged Perseus; but Perseus showed them the head of Medusa, and they turned to stone.   
  
Soon Perseus and Andromeda were married with a grand wedding, with a feast which   
  
lasted an entire week. After the feast, the goddess Minerva came to Perseus in a dream   
  
and told him that he had to return the cap of darkness, the winged sandals of Hermes,   
  
and Zeus's sword, but he was to keep the head of Medusa for awhile longer. Perseus,   
  
rising to comply, suddenly woke up in his room, and realized it had been a dream; but   
  
not entirely. The head of Medusa, wrapped in it's goat-skin, was in it's place, but the cap,   
  
sword, and sandals were gone.   
  
  
If anyone wants the rest of the story of Perseus, or they want me to write some more Greek myths (or maybe even some fan-fiction for Greek myths) I'd be happy to do it. I enjoy myth immensely. Just let me know! Leave a review, please! :) 


End file.
